


【赤黑】纯情总裁俏秘书（R）

by Xize



Category: The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xize/pseuds/Xize
Summary: 私设：AU，办公室恋情，总裁纯情赤X下属黑背景：菜鸟纯情赤被邀去酒叭，尝试在酒吧常客黑子面前装大佬却被无情揭穿后刻苦学习调清知识但仍然是个小初男。当黑子成为他的秘书后，他报复性地日常挑戏黑子，却被最后忍无可忍的黑子揭穿：“你其实根本就没有过吧。”（对我就是很想看赤司司吃瘪xd）总之他们最后是交往啦，但是恋爱初期赤司司还是很介意黑子在某方面的游刃有余。





	【赤黑】纯情总裁俏秘书（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点警告：  
是赤司视角，所以有来自赤司的all黑子all暗示  
是赤司视角，所以有来自赤司的all黑子all暗示  
是赤司视角，所以有来自赤司的all黑子all暗示  
不完整片段，是无删改的初稿

窗户紧锁，窗帘却未拉拢，丝丝月光爬进了卧室，着凉了黑夜中的秘密——地上散落着衣物，床上的帷帘在晃动，月光下的洁白身躯不停地扭动，像随着笛声舞动的毒蛇。  
赤司被黑子压在身下。他张开了大腿坐在赤司身上，不停地抬起腰、沉下身，模仿骑乘的上位者，一只手向前，用食指指腹轻点赤司的胸口，示意他忍耐，另一只手向后伸，以赤司的视角看不出在干嘛。  
但赤司的阴经告诉赤司：那只手在玩他。  
卧室中黏糊糊的水声和黑子双唇中溢出的呻吟告诉赤司：那只手还在玩黑子他自己，而且那只手的主人正享受其中。  
那只手的小指勾着赤司的阴经柱身。每次黑子沉下腰，赤司的柱头就会蹭着黑子的手腕，带来一阵快感。  
赤司是真的想拉开黑子的手，抱着他的皮鼓把自己肿胀的阴经粗暴地插进那小穴，然后狠狠地操弄他，把他操得喷水、操得失禁、操得他不敢发骚......  
幸而，黑子 很快拔出了手指，笑着说：“可以了哦，征君。”  
黑子弓着身子，尝试让自己的小嘴巴吃下赤司的肉棒时，赤司看见月光下黑子的刘海被汗水打湿、他的鼻尖全是汗滴、双唇微张喘着气，而两夜抹了晚霞，可爱得紧。  
他嫉妒那些见过黑子这般的男男女女。他们也拥有过自己现在所享受的，也见过黑子搔首弄姿的勾人媚态，摸过黑子湿滑的温热躯体，操过黑子紧致缠人的肉穴或被黑子温柔地体贴过......  
他想在那些燃起他妒火的人们面前猛力操干黑子，捅得黑子不知身处何处、只会喊着他赤司征十郎的名字，进而让那些人明白黑子哲也是他的所有物。但很快，他的身心就只剩下骑在他身上的这只小恶魔了。  
他不知道自己现在是何种模样——或许黑子很歆享自己这个样子吧，毕竟黑子的眼里一直噙着笑，而这也让他很气愤。因为赤司能清晰地体会到两人之间的差距——但偶尔黑子挺腰，或者他的阴茎把黑子干得仰起头高声尖叫时，赤司可以清楚地看见皎洁月光下黑子泛红的脸颊、迷离的双眼——已然一副在快感的猛烈撞击下失神的快活样——还有胸前小小的茱萸、泛着水光的阴经。  
黑子的手一撤走，野兽便冲出了牢笼。  
赤司抱着黑子又咬又啃，他的双手在黑子覆上一层薄汗的身上游走、摸到黑子淌水的阴经便开始撸动，侧耳倾听黑子为他而歌唱。他需要黑子的反应来证明自己是被需要的。  
黑子被他极力讨好的不安样子逗乐了，摸着赤司的后脑勺便给了他一个火辣的吻，同时挺胸，让自己早已勃起的乳头摩擦赤司满是汗水的胸膛、让两具火热滚烫的身体贴得更紧。  
最后黑子快射时，赤司一把抱起黑子，让自己的睾丸紧紧贴着黑子肌肉紧绷的翘臀，阴经捅进了最深处。被完全塞满、占有的快感让黑子仰头惊呼、绷紧双腿、几欲决堤。  
赤司抱着黑子到窗户前，就着下身仍埋在黑子后穴里的状态，将黑子翻个身。待黑子颤着身子站稳时，赤司便猛地向前挺腰，黑子被撞得向前扑在冰凉的玻璃上。他像是突然反应过来赤司在干嘛，抓着窗帘向赤司求饶：“唔嗯，别......哈啊，征十郎 啊——......你，你会被看见的啊......”

**Author's Note:**

> 奶昔：“最后黑子射在窗户上时赤司没射  
黑子站不稳往前摔  
黑子有些不舒服  
赤司不管不顾地继续操黑子  
黑子的乳头蹭到玻璃上他自己先前射出的精液  
赤司玩弄黑子湿漉漉、有些红肿的硬硬乳头  
黑子翘着屁股使劲夹  
赤司射了  
end.”  
TR：“为什么这个结局让我一言难尽……”


End file.
